A Story of Love
by akashi4.15kuroko
Summary: Kuroko was always special to the redhead. However, he doesn't notice, and thinks that he wouldn't stand a chance with Akashi at all... A life-changing phone call. Misunderstandings that ruin everything.Will their feelings survive or just die out? Witness the twists and turns of their lives,and how it'll all end. Main pairing of AkashixKuroko. Slight GoMXKuroko. Taking votes :)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko No Basuke and any characters associated with it, nor do I make any money from the publishing and/or writing of this fanfic.

This story is set during Teiko days :)

Oh, yeah.. A warning: This fanfic contains boy to boy love, so don't read this if you can't take it :)

The main pairing is, of course, Akashi and Kuroko. (I ship AkashixKuroko, if you don't already know that from my name XD)

This is a multi-chapter fanfic :)

Oh, yeah, I appreciate reviews :) Thanks in advance :D (I love constructive criticism! :D) Don't be shy to tell me if there's anything that's wrong/ awkward :)

'...'- Thoughts

"..."- Dialogues

* * *

A teal-haired boy sat quietly, by himself. He didn't mind being alone. He enjoyed it.. Relished it, actually. He always sat there, at that particular table, and no one disturbed him. It had become something like a hangout for him. However, he was meeting someone today. No one paid particular attention to him, as usual. On the outside, he has an unreadable, somehow stoic expression on, but on the inside, his brain was jumbled. His thoughts were spiraling out of control, and different emotions swirled in his mind.

Of course, we all know why. He was waiting for a certain red-haired captain, and that thought alone was enough to push him to the edge of his usual stoic self. The ever-present vanilla milkshake was held in his hand, but it was being stared at- which was unusual for him- instead of being sipped. One would think that the teal-haired boy was either very deep in thought, or daydreaming. Actually, he was doing neither one of those. Though his expression suggested nothing of it, he was nervous. Yes, Kuroko Tetsuya was _**nervous**__... _and yet, somehow... excited . He was meeting up with the man that he had mixed feelings for,-yes, the sadistic and yet somehow kind and gentle captain- Akashi Seijuurou.

'It's been a month..' Kuroko thought to himself. The said captain and the ever-invisible shadow had been separated for a month; the captain left Tokyo for a shogi competition in Kyoto. Kuroko had a vague idea what the meeting was for. It's just to catch up, or to talk privately. Or maybe there was something important that Akashi wanted to tell or ask him. He was sure that he had no chance whatsoever with Akashi. The redhead is straight, and might even feel disgusted at Kuroko's feelings towards him. However, humans shouldn't be kept from hoping for the impossible, right? And so his heart started teasing him, threatening to make him blush, cry, confess; everything that was physically possible for him to do. His feelings fluctuated as he thought of Akashi, and he fought down the involuntary blush that threatened to burst on his cheeks.

'Akashi-kun…'

**BAM!** The blush he fought so hard to keep down boiled over, and instantly, his face turned a dark shade of pink, edging to red. Just the redhead's name was enough to send Kuroko over the edge. He couldn't help it, Akashi had this sort of effect on him. Just thinking about the red-haired boy made his heart go wild and his blood rush to his cheeks; like what was happening right now. His mind was in complete chaos, from the moment that he received a text message from Akashi this morning.

_From: Akashi Seijuurou (3.39 a.m)_

_Subject: Meet-up._

_Tetsuya,_

_Come to Maji Burger at 5 pm today. I will meet you there. Dress up for the occasion, we're going somewhere else for dinner. _

_-Akashi._

It was almost time for their meeting, and Kuroko felt REALLY nervous. He'd arrived a lot earlier than the planned time; after stopping back home, of course. His feelings were jumbled so badly by the time he reached his apartment.

-Flashback-

Kuroko was standing outside his apartment. It was finally time. School had went by torturously slow, and it was just another normal day with Momoi-san hugging him, Aomine-kun bickering with Kise-kun, Murasakibara-kun offering him sweets, and Midorima-kun talking about the Oha-Asa horoscope; but Akashi was nowhere to be seen. The rest of the Generation of Miracles didn't seem to know that their captain was back, not even Momoi-san. Kuroko wondered why. Finally, the last bell rang. Excusing himself from practice, the teal-haired boy went back home.

'Why does Akashi-kun want to meet up with me? And why did he skip school this morning?' Kuroko thought.

He dismissed the feeling in his stomach as nervousness; butterflies made themselves known as well. The blue-eyed teen wondered why Akashi, and _only _Akashi could do this to him. The feeling of butterflies, nervousness, blood rushing to all the inappropriate places of his body, and of course, his surge of emotions. Obviously, he knows why, but his heart is in denial; in fear of rejection. He always felt insecure in front of Akashi; afraid that he would do something wrong to incur the wrath of his captain. The teal-haired teen was oblivious to the fact that the captain had a soft spot for him as well.

He sighed, and unlocked the door to his apartment.

-End of flashback-

He sighed again; Kuroko didn't know what to make of his feelings. He tried to calm himself down and took a sip of his vanilla milkshake. He frowned. His stomach felt weird. Sighing **again**, he put the paper cup down and looked down on himself. He'd opted for a pale blue dress shirt underneath a white blazer, black form-fitting pants, and a black tie that completed the look. His outfit reminded him of his school uniform, but it wasn't important. What's important is Akashi's meet-up with him. Kuroko was so absorbed in his own thoughts, that in no time, the clock was striking five. Just as the second hand reached twelve,- right on the dot- when it was approximately five o'clock, the said redhead walked through the doors.

Just then, whispers broke out.

"Hey, hey, look! Doesn't he look hot?" a girl squealed.

The redhead brought with him an authoritative aura, but it didn't cease to amaze the girls. In fact, the authoritative aura coupled with his intense good looks made him seem even more attractive, causing even more of the girls to swoon.

Girls started murmuring. Guys started envying.

"Is he looking for someone?"

"I don't think so, there's no one sitting alone."

Whispers of "Oh, my gosh! Check him out!" broke out around the restaurant.

Guys that turned at the sudden whispers frowned. Girls squealed like there was no tomorrow.

Everyone wanted to know; 'What was someone like him doing here?'

Kuroko was seemingly unfazed by the sudden whispers. He had a feeling that the cause of this commotion was none other than redhead that he'd been waiting for.

He steeled himself, and turned his head. He *almost* choked on his own breath.

His captain was in a black dress shirt that made his red hair seem even more fiery, white form-fitting pants that showed off his hips, a skinny red tie that was crooked on purpose, and a black blazer that was draped across his arm. His long legs were accentuated by the tight form-fitting pants, and, Kuroko had to admit, _his_ captain looked mesmerizing. The heterochromatic eyes of his with the catlike pupils made him seem even more alluring, and a smirk adorned his handsome face.

Coincidentally though, their outfits were almost the same.

Akashi scanned the restaurant, and of course, there he was. _**His **_Kuroko. _His_ Kuroko was sitting alone, waiting for him. He walked casually towards _his _Kuroko, ignoring everyone around them, locking mismatched orbs to baby blue ones.

When he reached Kuroko's table, he held out a hand.

A sexy voice made itself known.

"Tetsuya." Was his greeting. The smirk he had on his face morphed into a knowing one; making Kuroko feel like Akashi understood everything going around his head.

Kuroko froze for a moment, before nodding his head and extending his own hand to meet the other's. The vanilla milkshake was left on the table.

"A-Akashi-kun.."

The moment their hands touched, Kuroko felt electric shoot up his spine. He shivered involuntarily. Akashi, noticing this, said nothing. He waited for Kuroko to stand up from his chair, and simply let go. Whispers and murmurs could still be heard while Akashi strode to the front door, but this time, they were about Akashi **and **Kuroko.

* * *

Kuroko felt mortified.

Akashi-kun was so… cold somehow.

Kuroko tried not to read too deeply into Akashi's actions; maybe Akashi-kun was just being the usual Akashi-kun.

In the meantime, Akashi just strode leisurely out of the restaurant, not looking back to see whether he was being followed by Kuroko. He slipped on his blazer. Both knew that Kuroko would catch up with the redhead. As if on cue, Kuroko appeared next to Akashi, panting slightly, as he had to run; being worried of Akashi leaving him behind.

Neither said anything, as Kuroko just walked next to Akashi wordlessly. He was horrified at the thought that he might have upset his captain.

Kuroko couldn't take it anymore. He felt like his heart was about to burst from all the questions not being voiced out, and the silence was unnerving.

Looks were being sent their way, and Kuroko felt slightly nauseous of trying to keep up with Akashi's ridiculously fast pace. Although it went unnoticed by the teal-haired teenager, his captain was slowing down and being considerate to him. Of course, he also missed out on the sideway glances from mismatched orbs that were sent his way every few seconds or so.

Akashi noticed Kuroko slowing down, and he walked slower as well, accommodating Kuroko's change of pace. What he didn't notice was that Kuroko's face was tinted a light pink, and his skin looks paler than usual. Akashi wordlessly guided Kuroko by putting an arm on his back. They were going through a crowded sidewalk now.

"A-" Kuroko flinched at the sound of his own voice. It came out high-pitched and got caught in his throat.

Akashi looked down at Kuroko, the two being merely centimetres apart and he finally noticed the pink hue dusting the shorter boy's cheeks, including the paler-than-usual skin.

Kuroko cleared his throat and attempted to speak again.

"A-Akash-" Kuroko's attempt was cut short by Akashi, who questioned him, slight worry lacing the edges of his eyes and voice.

"Tetsuya, are you not feeling well?" Akashi asked, silently cursing himself for not noticing the pink hue that was being more prominent by the second, the slightly watery eyes, the short pants of air let out by Kuroko, and the obviously pale skin earlier.

Somewhat relieved that Akashi had begun talking again to him, Kuroko felt tears that he didn't know were there slide down his cheeks. He felt his strength seeping away, and he became aware that the world seemed to topple around him.

Kuroko's thin frame swayed, and he found himself being pushed by everyone into different directions.

Akashi stretched out his hand and grabbed hold of Kuroko before the teal-haired boy got a chance to be pushed down and stepped on by the pedestrians that were everywhere.

Thin and yet strong arms supported Kuroko while leading him away from the excessive amount of humans at that particular stretch of the sidewalk. Once out of the crowd, Kuroko found himself leaning onto the chest of his captain.

Akashi felt his shirt getting damp from the tears, but it didn't matter. He carried Kuroko bridal style, and started the process of standing and glaring at the taxi drivers, effectively hailing a taxi.

As the taxi driver got out and opened the door for Akashi, Kuroko spoke up.

"Akashi…kun… I'm glad.. that.. you're.. not…" Kuroko was struggling to say the words that were so important to him.

Akashi's eyes widened-albeit a little- at Kuroko's words. The red-haired teen leaned in closer to catch what his Tetsuya wanted to say.

"Angry.. at.. me.." he huffed out, with a small breath.

Eyes glinting with emotion, Akashi's feelings threatened to spill over.

"Tetsuya.. You're having a fever.. Why did you not say so?" Came the calm, commanding, and yet slightly shaky, dangerous voice of his captain. Eyes carried with them a mix of emotions that the teal-haired boy couldn't identify.

Akashi boarded the taxi. Two doors slamming shut simultaneously was the only indication that the driver was back to his own seat.

The words "Nearest hospital, please. And hurry up." could be heard, and the taxi took off.

Akashi stared at the pale boy in his arms. The heterochromatic eyes softened, and an affectionate look was passed on. The baby blue eyes were stocking up on tears again, and Akashi's eyes strayed to the slightly parted pink lips, letting out air in short puffs. A warm hand caressed the teal-haired teen's cheek, cupping it ever so slightly. The ever-so-calm captain leaned in and placed a kiss to the bluenette's forehead. A stray tear made itself known, and words were let out.

"Akashi-kun.. I'm sorry.."

The last word was barely a whisper, and at the completed phrase, Kuroko let himself be enveloped in darkness, the last thing that he saw being the face of the one he loved- but will never love him back (Or so he thought)-, the tingling on his forehead where an affectionate kiss was placed, and the words "I'm sorry, Tetsuya.. Sorry for not noticing.." ringing in his ears.

* * *

A/N: Umm, so, how was it? Was it OOC? Am I progressing too slowly? :o Tell me your thoughts :) (This is my first fanfic :])


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke and/or any characters associated with it, nor do I make any money from the writing/ publishing of this story.

Thanks for the reviews, follows and favourites :) I appreciate all of them, and would love to say thank you to all of the viewers :)

*Er-hem* **Warning: **Contains boy to boy love, so if you can't take it or if you are prohibited from reading, please go back now :)

'...' -Thoughts

"..."- Dialogue

Chapter two.

* * *

_The last word was barely a whisper, and at the completed phrase, Kuroko let himself be enveloped in darkness, the last thing that he saw being the face of the one he loved- but will never love him back (Or so he thought)-, the tingling on his forehead where an affectionate kiss was placed, and the words "I'm sorry, Tetsuya.. Sorry for not noticing.." ringing in his ears._

* * *

Akashi was blaming himself.

They were finally at the hospital. The redhead had slapped some bills into the taxi driver's hand, and was out and about. Taking long strides, he entered the hospital and told the nurse behind the counter about his Tetsuya's condition. The nurse had responded efficiently and had a stretcher in front of Akashi and Kuroko in a short while.

That was when Akashi turned cold.

The nurses had wanted to _touch his _Tetsuya. Akashi felt a surge of emotions, but his ever-stoic face didn't betray him. Hands crept to his scissors in his pants. The redhead knew that it was for Tetsuya's well-being, and this wasn't the time for such possessiveness, so he let them be. But.. it didn't mean that it was fine for them to simply touch _his _Tetsuya.

'I'll have to do something about the female nurses..' the redhead smirked.

Upon reaching the waiting room, the red-haired captain sat down. After thinking of the ways to torment the nurses, -which were a LOT-, the redhead sent a text message to Teiko's manager.

_From: Akashi Seijuurou (6.15 pm)_

_Subject: Tetsuya is sick._

_Satsuki, tell Ryouta, Daiki, Atsushi and Shintarou that Tetsuya Is in Hospital __**X **__now. This is an order._

_-Akashi._

He flipped his phone closed and put it in his normal pocket; next to his special-made pocket for his scissors.

The red-haired captain set his eyes to his Tetsuya's ward door. One leg was folded meticulously across the other, and arms were folded across his chest.

On the outside, the captain looked calm and collected; some might say 'elegant' as well; having an authoritative aura. The redhead almost looked like an emperor, or the ruler of his own kingdom. Well, people can't be blamed. Akashi does have the personality of a high-class human.

However, the things that did not make themselves known were the thoughts running deep in the redhead's mind. He was reprimanding himself for being so absorbed in his own thoughts that he dismissed his Tetsuya's obvious signs of a fever.

'Maybe I should triple my own training.' The red-haired captain thought, smirking.

That was when a doctor and a nurse walked out of the teal-haired teen's room, completely ignoring the redhead.

That is, until they realized that eyes were looking at their every step. The man with the white robe and the woman with the off-white uniform turned around, and saw a pair of eyes, -one a burning scarlet, and one a flashing gold- directed towards them. The owner of those eyes was staring casually, but the intensity of the gaze was frighteningly dense.

Of course, the doctor stayed rooted on the spot for a short moment, before making his way to the red-haired man. The nurse followed suit.

Akashi smirked inwardly. He revelled in the feeling of being superior and making people fear him.

The doctor eventually stood in front of the redhead, while the nurse avoided the intense stare she was being given the pleasure of seeing. The former glanced at the nurse's clipboard, while the latter looked everywhere else except at the eyes with the burning gaze.

Akashi stood up, eyes still boring holes into the young doctor in front of him. He ignored the fidgeting nurse, and stared expectantly at the doctor. The man looked quite young to be one, but Akashi opted not to say anything.

The clearing of a throat was heard, and the doctor began.

"Er-hem.. Are you, by any chance, the one who brought… Kuroki Tetsuno here?" The doctor asked, squinting at the *small* words on the clipboard.

"Kuroko Tetsuya." A cold, **cold **voice could be heard, coming from the redhead.

"A-Ah, yes. I sincerely apologize. I presume you are Kuroko Tetsuya's…?"

"Boyfriend." The voice replied. Akashi smirked inwardly again , enjoying the taste of calling himself Tetsuya's boyfriend.

The doctor finally looked up to stare into cold eyes, and continued.

"Kuroko Tetsuya is not in any life-threatening danger, but he's suffering from over-exhaustion, and has a fever."

"Hm… Is that so?" The redhead questioned.

"Y-Yes.." Came the reply with a nod.

"I see.."

"Uhm.. So, you can visit him now. He needs to stay in the hospital for two more days for checkups and for us to monitor his recovery."

"Hmm, thank you. Your service was useful." Akashi said, with his signature smirk on his face.

With a nod, the doctor and the nurse scurried off, keen on escaping.

A chuckle could be heard from a certain redhead.

The said redhead pushed open the door of his Tetsuya's ward, and walked in.

* * *

The redhead sat in a chair next to the teal-haired boy's bed, and leaned in closer to his Tetsuya's face. His Tetsuya looked so… angelic, with the baby-blue hair framing his almost pretty, pale face, to the white hospital robe that adorned his body.

_**WAIT. WHITE HOSPITAL ROBE?! **_

Akashi deadpanned. Oh,well.. He could always find out who had the guts to touch his property, and eliminate whoever it was.

Eyes softened as they looked at the bluenette, and a pale, slender hand combed itself through light blue locks. Caressing the teal-haired boy's hair ever-so-softly, Akashi found himself smiling. Yes, Akashi Seijuurou was _smiling,_ and it isn't the usual sadistic smile, or a smirk. It was a genuine smile. A genuine smile that he would only show to Tetsuya, and _only his_ Tetsuya.

The redhead let his eyes stray around the shorter boy's face. The closed eyelids obscuring and protecting the wide, baby blue orbs underneath, the smooth, peaceful face, the pale and slender expanse of neck that begged to be licked and looked oh-so-very delicious, the pink lips that would open and close when the owner was crying out in pleasure, and the marks that- hold on. The redhead smirked, his thoughts straying towards another direction. Faces got closer as Akashi leaned in more. Lips were being mere inches apart. The redhead's breath ghasted over the face underneath him, and warm breath could be felt on his own face too. Just a little bit further…

**BANG! **The door slammed open, effectively stopping the redhead in his actions and startling a teal-haired boy from his sleep.

Sleepy blue orbs locked with red and gold ones, being mere centimetres apart, before widening slightly in realization, and the teal-haired player stayed frozen in place. His brain tried to make sense of what was happening to him. Of course, just one, single thing was enough to stop his brain from functioning. Eyes above him were soft and tender, mesmerizing the teal-haired teen.

"Kurokocchi! Uwahh-! Are you alright?!" Came a ridiculously loud voice, and a blonde tumbled in.

"Tetsu-kunnnn! " A high-pitched female voice squealed, right after the blonde.

Third to follow was a rough "Oi, Tetsu!" voiced by a tanned teen with dark blue hair.

The three in the room involuntarily stopped when they saw the position that Teiko's red-haired captain and shadow were in.

Akashi was staring softly at Kuroko. It was a caring look; Kuroko found his heart pounding and all he heard was the loud rush of his blood in his ears. He lifted his head ever-so-slightly, trying to close the distance between them. Those lips were so close, and yet seemed so far to the bluenette. He briefly wondered if he would be given permission to kiss and taste them.

"Mine-chin, stop blocking the doorway.." A voice that sounded like the owner was eating and pouting at the same time was heard from the outside of the ward.

"Aomine, get out of the way." Came a sharp and manly voice, before the dark-skinned teen was shoved out of the way. The two newly arrived teens took the view in easier. The green-haired player with the sharp and yet manly voice just stood, averting his eyes, while the purple-haired _giant_ just happily munched away, holding a month's worth of potato chips and different flavored snacks.

The five teens in the room witnessed the redhead hunched over the bluenette, a caring look on his face, and the bluenette, eyes locked with the redhead; head lifting slightly to meet with the other teen's lips.

Everything seemed to be in slow-motion.

The bluenette lifting his head up, the labored breathing, the faces inching closer and the slowly closing eyes. Everything was so slow, and…. perfect.

The redhead leaned in closer and smirked when he felt the pale boy's breath hitch.

"You have permission to kiss me, Tet-su-ya." Akashi whispered, making the last three syllables sound more seductive, smirking.

The bluenette froze, hearing his captain's words. Averting his eyes, a blush crept forward, tinting his cheeks pink.

Akashi remained in that position, knowing that his words were bringing chaos to Kuroko's mind.

The teal-haired boy found his brain melting, hearing the seductive voice of his captain. He swallowed, and lifted both of his arms. Positioning them right above Akashi's head, he nudged the head above his down.

Their lips met.

It was a very, very,*very* soft kiss.

'Soft.. and warm..' That was what both teens were thinking of. Just an innocent-okay, maybe not so innocent- closed mouth kiss. Kuroko's arms snaked across Akashi's shoulders, pressing the redhead to him and wanting more. The redhead, who was slightly surprised at the bluenette's actions, smirked into the kiss. Akashi slipped his arms underneath Kuroko's body and pulled them closer together. Kuroko felt sparks ricocheting up his spine, and the involuntary shiver made itself known again. The redhead stood up, chest pressed against the other's. He was half-leaning, and the bluenette was half-sitting. Both were pressed flush against each other, and both wanted more. A tongue asked for entrance and it was granted; tongues intertwined, exploring each other's mouths, delving into moist caverns, and teeth clacked together. It was sloppy and inexperienced, but it worked just fine for both of them. A thin trail of saliva made itself known, going down Kuroko's chin. Just the plain sight of the two making out was so erotic.

Kuroko was flying. He felt so perfect in Akashi's arms, and his brain was threatening to go into overload. He was so happy that he wanted to cry. He didn't know why, but sparks of electricity flew up his spine at every touch of his captain. He was happy; Akashi might just accept his feelings. Tears fell, and Akashi, feeling the wetness, broke the kiss. A thin string of saliva connected them for a moment, before disappearing from existence. There was a moment of complete silence; the redhead stared at the bluenette, an indistinguishable expression on his face.

Kuroko couldn't help it. The tears just kept on coming. He didn't know why they wouldn't stop. He raised up a sleeved hand and wiped off the trail of tears and the stray saliva running down his chin.

Right then, shouts and questions started.

"What're you guys doing?!"

"Akashi! What did you do to Tetsu?!"

"Akashicchi! Did you threaten Kurokocchi?!"

"Aka-chin, Kuro-chin, are both of you okay?"

"Tetsu-kunnnnn!"

Eyes glinted dangerously. Pulling away from the crying teen, the redhead stood up properly from his half-standing position and got out of the chair. He faced the other five teens in the hospital ward.

"Satsuki, Ryouta, Shintarou, Atsushi, Daiki." The redhead greeted, looking at each of them as an acknowledgement.

The redhead had a pained smile on, eyes glinting with emotion. However, no one noticed; except maybe for a certain snack-loving giant.

"Since you all have so much energy to spare, your training menus are all doubled."

"Whaa-? The dark-skinned boy managed to choke out.

"Eehhhh? But, Akashicc-" The blonde started, being cut off in the middle of his sentence.

"Daiki, Ryouta, tripled."

"Oha-Asa predicted that today Cancers will meet devils." The green-haired teen mumbled to himself.

"Oh, devil, is it?" The redhead's forced smile tightened.

Gulps were heard.

"I like it, Shintarou. Quadrupled." The sadistic captain said, smiling all the while, but there was another emotion in his eyes. Was that…. hurt? Sadness? Betrayal? Murasakibara couldn't interpret what the look meant.

"Satsuki."

"Y-Yes, Akashi-kun?" The female with pink hair stuttered out.

"Your punishment will be decided someday else."

"Y-yes.." The pink-haired girl mumbled.

Meanwhile, the purple-haired giant was just standing calmly, mouth full of chips. He knew better than to go against Aka-chin, which was why he was the only one left with a doubled-up training menu. And he was busy trying to understand why was there a foreign emotion in Aka-chin's eyes, and what caused it to be there.

'Is it because of Kuro-chin?' The giant thought to himself.

"And, Tetsuya?"

Blue eyes, full of tears, widened slightly before nodding.

"Akashi-kun."

"... I'm sorry."

Kuroko didn't know what to make of the apology. Neither did the other four teens, but Murasakibara knew; he'd guessed what was happening.

"A-Akashi-kun.. Why are y-" Kuroko started, but he was cut off mid-sentence.

"Shh.." A slim and long finger was put lightly against his lips.

The redhead leaned down and whispered softly.

"I'm sorry, Tetsuya. I won't do that again."

Kuroko still didn't understand why the redhead apologized.

Straightening himself up again, the redhead walked out without further ado, leaving Kuroko to the rest of the Generation of Miracles.

* * *

It's been a week since then. The teal-haired teen had his head full of the red-haired captain. He didn't know what he did to make his captain apologize like that. He had tried to clear his mind and think properly, but somehow, something was nagging at the back of his mind. To add to that, Kuroko still wasn't allowed to play basketball. The red-haired captain had made it clearly known that he cannot play basketball in two weeks' time, due to overwork. Because of that, Kuroko has less time to practice for the upcoming championship games. He wasn't allowed to go to school either, so he couldn't watch the team practicing. More importantly, he couldn't see Akashi, and he couldn't ask why the redhead had apologized.

_"I won't do that again." _What had Akashi-kun meant by that?

The teal-haired boy sighed. He'd been confined to his house for a week now. Every once in a while, a member of the Generation of Miracles would show up with something to cheer him up, usually Kise-kun with some good news, Aomine-kun with vanilla milkshakes, Murasakibara-kun with snacks, Midorima-kun with his lucky item for the day, and Momoi-san with groceries. Akashi-kun had only stopped by once, and it was just to tell him that he has to stay home and rest for the next two weeks. Even then, Akashi-kun didn't give him any chance to ask about the apology.

Kuroko let his thoughts wander to Akashi; the fiery-red hair, the slim build that was so much like his, and yet, the big difference in their stamina, the pale skin that was so much like his own, and the difference in height between them being a mere five centimetres. He let his mind wander around aimlessly, thinking about the past, and wondering about the future.

He recalled the fateful event that had led to him being a first-string player and had changed his life.

-Flashback-

"Let's stay back for extra practice today!"

"Hmm? Sure! I need the extra stamina anyway."

"Okay, let's go practice in the fourth court. The first three courts are usually crowded, from what I've heard."

"No, don't go for practice there! There's a ghost in the fourth court!"

"What? Seriously?"

"Yeah, there's always the sound of a basketball bouncing, but no one's ever inside!"

"Whoa! Let's go to the third court then."

The tall ace frowned.

"Hey, Satsuki…" He started.

"Hmm? What is it, Dai-chan?" The manager of Teiko answered.

"What's with the talk about there being a ghost in the fourth court?"

"Huh? That?" The manager laughed nervously.

The pink-haired female tried to change the topic, but she knew that she couldn't evade it. She let out a sigh, and began.

"Uhm… well, it seems that there was always the sound of a basketball bouncing in the fourth court, but when players went in, they didn't see anyone…. It was the same for everyone, they don't see anyone else in there, and yet the sound of the bouncing of a basketball was still there. But it always happened after initial basketball practice, though..." The pink-haired manager recalled.

She was met with silence.

"Dai-chan?"

"I want to go practice."

"Well, that's good!" The pink-haired female said, smiling.

"… In the fourth court." The ace said, smiling darkly.

"Dai-chan! You're not serious, are you?! You can't! There's a-" The female gave an ear-splitting cry, before being cut short by Teiko's ace.

"Ahh, shut up, Satsuki. Do you want to follow, or not?" The ace demanded.

"…." The pink-haired female pouted, and kept quiet.

Silence was met with silence, as Teiko's ace walked to the fourth court.

"Ah, I get it, I get it! I'm following." Came the pouting voice of the manager.

"Are you sure? There might be ghosts, you know. I don't want to be jumped at when someone shouts." The ace teased.

"Ahomine! _You'd_ better not jump on _me_ after screaming!" Came the expected reply.

"Don't call me Ahomine! Sheesh... Women are so troublesome sometimes.." The ace lazily replied.

"What did you say? A-HO-MI-NE~!" The manager shouted.

"Look, we're here."

In a flash, the pink-haired female was hiding behind Teiko's ace.

'Huh, not scared, my ass.' The ace thought to himself, rolling his eyes.

In the end, Aomine got to know Kuroko, and they practiced together every day, after the normal practice hours.

* * *

That particular day was like any normal day. After practice, the teal-haired boy and the tall ace went for extra practice together, in the fourth court. That was when Kuroko met Akashi. The redhead stood outside the court, observing Kuroko and Aomine practice.

They had both stopped, aware of the presence of another person.

Aomine turned to the door and there stood Akashi, the captain of the basketball team.

"Oi, Akashi! Come on in!"

"Is that an order, Daiki?" Came the calm and commanding voice of the redhead, coupled with a signature smirk.

"Hu-uh? No! Of course not!" The ace exclaimed, sweatdropping.

The redhead kept his eyes trained on the light-haired boy standing near to Teiko's ace.

Aomine noticed his captain's gaze, and after a short while, the gaze was trained on him, with a questioning look.

The tall ace remained oblivious to the fact that the captain was asking him to introduce his partner.

"And you are?" Said captain asked, looking straight at Kuroko.

Kuroko was startled. He had thought that the red-haired man was looking behind him, but it seemed that the redhead was looking _at_ _him_. Not looking _right through _him.

"Um.. I'm Kuroko Tetsuya. Nice to meet you." Came the polite answer.

"Hn. Akashi Seijuurou."

That was how they'd met, and –one could say- feelings started being sowed.

-End of flashback-

Kuroko sighed. He unconsciously touched his lips. He could still remember the feeling of the redhead's lips on his own. The warm lips pressed against his, the taste of the redhead's mouth, the feeling of a warm chest pressed against his, strong arms encircling him, including sparks ricocheting up his spine.

He felt his cheeks heating up, and he buried his head into his pillow.

'This is embarrassing… I'm thinking of a _guy,_ and I'm blushing.' He thought to himself.

The teal-haired teen turned around to face the ceiling. He imagined Akashi-kun being in his room this instant.

* * *

"Aka-chin.." A certain purple haired-giant called out.

"What is it, Atsushi? You don't need to shout, I'm right under your head." Came the confident tone.

The two were now sitting together, helping each other do warm ups. Usually, a certain teal-haired player would accompany the red-haired captain, while a certain ace would complain about shadows being snatched away and stray chips falling into hair. It usually ended up with the said ace grumbling about overly-loud models or overly-superstitious shooters, and bickering would start. It _also_ usually ended with smiling captains tripling menus.

That was the usual routine of Generation of Miracles, but Teiko's shadow was not present, and so a different routine was followed.

"Aka-chin, do you like Kuro-chin?"

* * *

A/N: Whoop, finally done This chapter took me quite some time to grasp hold of... So, what're your thoughts? Is the storyline being shaky? (It somehow feels shaky to me :o) Anything here clashes with what I wrote for the last chapter? :o I need readers' point of views, so don't be shy to leave a review :)

Extra A/N (xD Lol): Remind me if you see any spelling or grammatical mistakes, and, constructive criticism is highly appreciated :)

I'm taking votes :) There'll be one extra pairing in this fanfic, but either Kuroko or Akashi has to be present (Not a side pairing, but something like a love rival) I have no idea what pairing it should be, so PM me/ leave a review, or find some other way to tell me what pairing you'd prefer,'kay? The pair with the most popular demand will make it :) I think the voting thing will go on until chapter 5, and the winning pair would most probably be shown in chapter 6 :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke and the characters associated with it in any way, nor do I make any money from the publishing and/or writing of this fanfic :)

The rating's changed ;D

**Warning**: This fanfic contains boy to boy love, so don't read this if you can't take it :) (Also, this chapter contains minor sexual themes (I think XD) , so make sure you're 16 and above, if you accidentally strayed here ;D)

The main pairing is still Akashi and Kuroko. However, I'm taking votes for a love rival. The current vote count for the love rival is: KiKuro- 1, AoKuro-2, MuraKuro-3. And it seems that readers want a side pairing too XD Votes for side pairing: AoKise- 2 (But if there's AoKise then there's gonna be a love triangle [If KiKuro or AoKuro wins for the love rival] ;D)

I would like to say THANK YOU all for the reviews! :D Yayy! **FEED ME**-! I enjoy reading them!

But somehow, views for 'A Story of Love' dropped. Seriously. T-T (I suffered from minor depression when I saw that the views dropped day by day, and I think that's why I feel that this chapter's kinda rusty... I feel like my writing sucks. Oh, well. I guess everyone experiences this? T-T Don't tell me I'm the only one T-T )

***Hrm*** Anyways, this here is the third chapter.

'...'- Thoughts

"..."- Dialogue

* * *

_"Aka-chin, do you like Kuro-chin?"_

* * *

Akashi blinked a few times, before regaining his composure.

"Atsushi, are you questioning me?" Came a smooth voice.

"It's just a casual question, Aka-chin."

"I see."

Seconds passed.

"So, do you like Kuro-chin, Aka-chin?" The purple-haired teen repeated.

"Hm… " The redhead contemplated.

The violet-eyed teen kept quiet. He was usually lazy, but thinking about Kuro-chin perked him up… somehow.

* * *

Meanwhile, the ace of Teiko was paired up with the blonde model.

"Aominecchi!" The blonde screeched lowly , right next to the ace's ear.

"Wha-? Ouch, Kise, damnit! You're pressing down too hard!"

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry, Aominecchi!" Pressure was toned down, and the blonde started rambling about _his_ Kurokocchi- before being interrupted by a familiar rough voice.

"Excuse me?! Tetsu's not _yours." _The dark-skinned teen said, snarling.

"If he's anyone's, he should be _mine. _I _am _his partner, after all." Came the snide and (slightly) proud remark.

"Huh? No! Kurokocchi's not yours, Aominecchi!"

With that, a small bickering contest started. The blonde and the ace made sure to keep their voices low- as much of airheads that they were, they knew better than to let the red-haired captain hear them bickering and double up their training menus.

* * *

"Yes." Came the confident reply of the captain. Hearing voices of bickering, the redhead decided to let the bickering continue, amused. It went from a hushed tone to a higher octave, as both teens argued about a teal-haired shadow.

Violet eyes widened, and a heart unconsciously pounded harder.

'Thinking of Aka-chin and Kuro-chin together is too much..' The purple-haired teen thought to himself.

* * *

The blonde overheard, and his brain went into chaos.

"Aominecchi! Akashicchi just admitted that he _likes _Kurokocchi!" The blonde hissed.

"Wha-Ow! Kise, you're pressing down too much again!"

"Get off me!" The aquamarine-eyed teen screeched.

The words were unheeded as the blonde pressed down even harder, busy with freaking out and chanting a teal-haired shadow's name.

* * *

"Atsushi?"

"Yes, Aka-chin?"

"Your training menu's doubled." The redhead said, smirking.

"EHhhhh?" Came the pouting voice of the giant center of the Generation of Miracles.

They were interrupted by loud shouts, coupled with rough words.

"OW! KISE, YOU IDIOT! BASTARD, THAT HURTS!"

Heads turned. All activity was stopped on that shout.

The blonde-haired teen was still busy contemplating on how to interpret what he had heard from the captain's lips.

"**KISE**!" Came a _**loud**_ roar.

"MY MUSCLES ARE GONNA TEAR, YOU IDIOT! GET **OFF** ME NOW!"

The loud roar managed to shake the blonde from his state of thinking and torturing the ace unconsciously.

"E-EHhhh? Sorry, Aominecchi!" The blonde shouted, getting heated up and pressing even harder down.

He was met with silence. The ace was too busy withstanding the pain and gritting his teeth.

"Ryouta.." Came the voice, dripping with killing intent.

The said blonde looked up and was met with a redhead.

"Get off of Daiki **now. **You're straining his muscles." The captain ordered.

"E-Eh?"

Looking down, he realized that he was still pressing down.

"S-Sorry, Aominecchi! Are you alright?!"

Scrambling off Teiko's ace, Kise maintained his expression of horror. The head adorned with deep blue hair slowly came up.

"Daiki, are you fine?" The redhead asked, eyes surveying the olive-skinned body. He was just asking to gouge the pain the ace was feeling. His eyes could very well _see _the strain put on the ace's muscles, but different people had different tolerance levels for pain.

The redhead was met with silence.

The blonde looked down on his feet, guilt catching up to him. Green hair was moving closer, as Midorima was already on his way from the other side of the court, preparing to carry out whatever orders his captain would give out. Violet eyes were watching as the owner stood nearby.

"Hm, I see. Atsushi, bring Daiki to the infirmary. I'll be there with the school nurse in five minutes. Shintarou, take care of things here. There is _**absolutely** _no slacking off allowed." The captain said, smiling *_sweetly*_.

Everyone who saw the smile shuddered. Green eyes widened *slightly* before the owner sweatdropped, gulping.

"I understand, Akashi." The bespectacled member answered.

"Everyone else, back to what you were doing." The red-haired captain ordered. Turning to where the blonde was standing, guilt-ridden, the redhead opened his pink, perfect lips.

"Ryouta, your training menu is tripled."

For once, the blonde didn't argue and cause unnecessary disturbance.

"Yes, Akashicchi.." Came the dejected reply.

"Good. And Tetsuya is _mine. _All of you belong to me." The redhead said.

Gold eyes widened at this; green eyes displayed slight shock, while violet eyes looked even sleepier, if possible.

The blonde just nodded quietly and walked to where Teiko's manager was standing, still shocked by the events that just happened.

'What was that about?' The green-haired shooter thought.

* * *

"A-Akashi-kunn..." The pale teen said, panting softly, with small puffs of air escaping parted lips.

Soft whispers were heard, and murmurs of affection made themselves known- talented fingers massaged pale thighs, and soft butterfly kisses were planted softly, everywhere.

"Relax, Tetsuya.." The sexy and seductive voice purred.

It was easier said than done.

The sexy voice itself sent jolts and shivers up Kuroko's spine. It was almost more that what the pale teen could take, coupled with touches and fleeting kisses.

Pressure was felt on his entrance, and the teal-haired boy knew that the redhead was softly probing his hole with a finger.

Whimpers were heard, and the teal-haired teen tried not to squirm under the redhead's ministrations, forcing himself to relax and enjoy everything- the pale digit probing his hole, the well-toned body, the pink tongue licking his abdomen, and the strange sensation of happiness.

And then the teasing began.

Pushing in ever so slightly, the redhead pulled his finger out. It was repeated again and again, until a loud whimper of protest was heard. He chuckled and probed *slightly* deeper.

"Aka-Mnnghh..shi-kun.. D-Don't-*pant pant*- tease me.." The teal-haired teen managed to choke out, between pants and moans.

The redhead only smirked before coutinuing the torturously slow teasing.

Kuroko couldn't take it anymore. He _wanted_ Akashi-kun in him. He didn't _care_ anymore, about how lewd and wrong his thoughts were, all logically-thinking brain cells betraying him. He didn't care about **_anything_** anymore.

The pale teen squirmed, wiggling his hips, trying to impale himself on the digit -with a considerable amount of force-, and wanting _more_.

However, to his dismay, a strong arm was already prepared for what was coming, and it kept a tight grip on the slender hips, forcing them to stay down.

The teasing went on for a while longer, before the teal-haired teen writhed, feeling a new sensation.

A pale and _**long**_ digit entered, curling and wiggling around. It was then that the teal-haired teen felt *slight* discomfort. He forced himself to relax again, and in no time, pink lips were mewling in pleasure, earning a smirk from the other.

Everything seemed so magical.

The red hair was so bright, and the slender frame that was so alike with his own was captivating. Back muscles rippled and flexed, while pale, strong hands worked the famed magic.

Hips bucked and teeth gritted together. The teal-haired teen whimpered and moaned. He would later be thinking of how obscene he sounded.

Another finger was added, and this time, the teal-haired teen froze, muscles contracting from the larger width of the two fingers. Wincing and biting his lower lip, the pale teen tried to suppress any strained voices being released. However, it was unsuccessful, and a pained moan escaped. His erection flagged, and the baby blue orbs welled up with tears. The redhead wasn't ignorant of the other teen's flagging erection. Straining his back, the redhead brought his lips upon the other's lips, descending like a graceful flamingo and yet with great accuracy like a hawk on the pink lips, while his hand began a scissoring motion, looking for the teen's sensitive spot.

It wasn't like their first time. This time, it was wild and passionate, sensual even. Tongues clashed in a frenzy of twists and turns, wrapping around each other, while lips opened and closed, revelling in the soft texture of other lips upon them. Saliva was exchanged, and the teal-haired teen tasted something suspiciously like tofu. Oh,well.. Back to the kissing.

Wai- ***_WHOA_***

"AKASHI-KUN!" The teal-haired teen _screamed_.

Kuroko saw white spots dance around his vision, and his toes curled back. The redhead's mouth unlatched itself, and Kuroko busied himself by mumbling incoherent words and groaning out in pleasure.

The redhead continued smirking, thrusting his fingers in and out, and kept attacking the sensitive spot in the teal-haired teen.

With every thrust of the redhead's fingers, Kuroko found himself turning more and more into a blubbering pile of mush.

As three fingers entered, tears streamed from blue orbs. The pain was tolerable, but the pleasure keeps on overriding it, and the dual-sensation was intermingling.

"NNNGhhh, Akashi-kun..."

A tender hand wiped the tears away from the bluenette's face, while his other hand brushed against the spot again.

"Mmmngh..A-Ahh!"

The dual-feeling of pain and pleasure evolved into unbearable pleasure for the teal-haired teen, and he could feel himself nearing his climax. A few well-placed thrusts as well as a few seconds later, a loud gasp was heard.

"Arghhh...*Pant pant* A..kashi...kun.. Nnnnghh! I... I..I'm!"

Eyes snapping open, the pale teen found himself lying on his back, panting roughly, with a thin sheen of sweat covering his face. He was lying on his futon, heart pounding, and the inside of his pants felt.. _sloppy_, somehow. Looking down and lifting covers, the teal-haired teen saw a _huge_ tent. A blush covered his face as his brain registered what had happened to him. His hard-on slowly cooled down as he took deep breaths to calm his erratic breathing. The teal-haired teen couldn't help but think of the brief but memorable kiss he had shared with the redhead- well, one wouldn't call it brief if they were watching, but it felt brief to the teen, and a hand rose up to touch lips, trying to think back on how the redhead tasted and felt on his lips.

He envisioned the head full of bright, red hair; the catlike eyes, one a shimmering yellow and one a startling red; the pale, slender shoulders that his arms were once wrapped around; the feel of his tongue, and his plump, _pink _lips. The teal-haired teen found the redhead's lips extremely sexy and seducing. Closing his eyes, the pale teen felt his arousal stand to attention again. Oh, it was so full just from envisioning the redhead. The bluenette wondered briefly if his manhood would tear apart if the redhead was really here. It was actually painful for the bluenette to hold back every time, watching his captain.

It was like Murasakibara-kun with his last ice-cream in front of him, but he can't touch, nor eat it. He could only stare at it.

Like Midorima-kun, whose lucky item for the day is a bar of _pure _gold, and it's displayed in the gold shop as the hour's special item, but he can't afford or touch it, only managing to look at it through the glass.

Like Kise-kun who can't catch up to Aomine-kun; the ace was always slightly ahead, available for the blonde to see, but the blonde can't catch up, and can only run behind, staring longingly.

Like Aomine-kun, who, in his heart, yearned for love. It wasn't like he's not popular or anything, but his heart was already stolen, and he doesn't know who's the thief. So, he can only glance at happy couples, without ever being part of one.

It was like glancing without being able to do anything. The teal-haired teen was content with just staring, but what if he looks away for a moment? What if he gives up? Will something happen? Or will everything remain the same?

Someone might eat the ice-cream, but if no one does, all the giant center can do is to watch it melt, and whine.

For the gold bar, it was either being kept away, or being bought by someone, and all the shooter can do was to watch it being sold right under his eyes, or lose eye over it in an hour. Then he would lock himself up in his room, blaming himself for not doing something.

The ace will eventually leave a wide gap between them, making catching up impossible; that is, before catches up to him first, and all the blonde can do is either cry out loud as someone completes the feat, or cry alone after being left behind to the point of no return. In the end, both will hurt the blonde.

He will never be a part of anything, and eventually, it'll be too late- if he doesn't hurry up and look for his heart. But what if his heart's stolen again? In the end, all he can do is just live a life without love, or continue searching for his stolen heart for years and years to come.

The teal-haired teen respects everyone, and if Akashi-kun wanted to be friends, then... they'll be just friends.

_Just friends_. Those words. Such small words in the wide vocabulary or English/ Japanese, and yet they bring so much difference.

The teal-haired teen might looks stoic and indifferent on the outside, but on the inside, he had emotions too. It was just that he had better skills in hiding and masking them under his face; he wasn't open like Kise-kun, tsundere like Midorima-kun, a snack-loving teen like Murasakibara-kun, and not as open in scolding as Aomine-kun. He was just like any other normal teen. And, so, of course, his body was like any other teen's as well. He had to relieve himself sometimes as well.

The bluenette thought back on what had happened quite some time ago. He had to relieve himself, and he had envisioned Momoi-san, because she's the closest female to him. It had started like any other time, and he *managed* to get himself to near his climax, but in the end, he couldn't finish. His body had betrayed him and he was left hanging.

That was when the teal-haired teen doubted his own sexuality. After that episode, he began to pay more attention to guys, even trivial stuffs like Kise-kun's earlobe with the earring, Midorima-kun's _long _eyelashes, Aomine-kun's dark, tanned skin, Murasakibara-kun's lips when he chewed, and of course, the face of his handsome captain.

After observing his captain for a certain length of time, the teal-haired teen found himself getting goosebumps with just a look from the cool eyes, shivering with just simple skin contact, and blushing when the smooth voice of his captain was heard.

Not long after, he had come to realize that he was gay. Yes, _gay. _Not bisexual, and certainly not transsexual. He felt like a guy, and he has never thought of himself being a girl. However, he came to realize that he didn't mind being the submissive partner in the relationship with his redhead.'_If_ I ever have any chance being with Akashi-kun,' the teen reminded himself.

Reverting back to matters on hand, the teen stared down on himself. Blood was still pooling, and not even thinking could make it go away. The teal-haired teen sighed. Deciding better than to take care of matters on his _bed, _he opted for the bathroom and sat up slowly. However, even with the slow movement, the material of his boxers still created delicious friction. Sitting up, the teal-haired teen suppressed a moan, and decided to walk with his back hunched. He had once watched an anime before where there was a detective who always stood hunching, and sat crouching. The detective was also a sweets-lover. Now he knew that maybe the detective was always hyped up, and maybe that was his way of covering it up. Oh well, back to matters on hand.

Hunching, the teal haired teen managed to walk to the bathroom without groaning and moaning by himself like an idiot.

Upon reaching his bathroom, he locked it, and proceeded to 'relieve' himself.

* * *

The redhead's name was ripped out of the slender throat, and the teal-haired teen exploded all over his own hand.

Panting, the teal-haired teen leaned against the wall, and let gravity pull him down. His hand was simply wiped with a towel. 'Why? Why is this happening to me?' His mind was jumbled beyond words. Does the redhead like him? And what was the apology about? It made him feel that something's off; like there was an unspoken barrier between them now. The teal-haired teen tried to ignore the fact that Akashi had accidentally touched him when the redhead dropped by to issue his order. It was accidental, but there was no mistake that the redhead withdrew himself quickly, almost flinching.

The teal-haired teen brought his legs up and rested his head on his knees. Does Akashi-kun like him? Everything that the redhead's done so far was always overlapping and confusing his feelings more. It was like the redhead was extremely close to him for a brief moment, before pulling away again, like what happened the other day in the hospital. Kissing was different, right? Kuroko knew of no friends who kissed each other, but did Akashi-kun only mean it as a sign of friendship? Was it really nothing more? And why had Akashi-kun distanced himself the next moment? Did he do something wrong? All those thoughts were swirling like mad in the teal-haired teen's mind, but Kuroko could only think of the current problem between him and Akashi. Did they really get closer? Or were they actually drifting apart?

It was frustrating. The teal-haired teen decided that he would ask his captain when he next sees him. He felt wetness at the corner of his eyes. It really was too much. The redhead was driving him to a corner emotionally, and messing with his feelings. Kuroko felt like he was becoming more and more like a girl, crying over every single thing. He held the tears in, determined not to let them spill. Standing up, the bluenette wished that everything would just resolve itself and he could either end up being with Akashi-kun, or just simply be friends with the redhead, without bursting his brains. However, part of him knew that if he endured everything, in the end, everything will feel more worthwhile. Steeling himself, he went over to the bath area and cleaned himself.

* * *

After cleaning himself up, the teal-haired teen left the bathroom and went into his own bedroom to grab some new boxers. His previous pair were stained by his precum, so he left them in the shirt hamper and went commando. Changing everything, the teal-haired teen sat down. Debating whether to eat first or read a book, he decided to get something whipped up to settle his stomach.

Just then, his cellphone started buzzing on his study desk. The teal-haired teen walked over to his desk and flipped his phone open. What he saw literally made his heart skip a beat.

_Akashi-kun._

_Xxx-xxx-xxx_

'Akashi-kun's calling!' Inner Kuroko cheered and gave a small smile.

"Tetsuya."

"Hai, Akashi-kun." The teal-haired teen answered.

"I trust you are at home now?" The redhead asked.

"Yes, I am, Akashi-kun." Came the reply.

"Good, _my_ Tetsuya. However, I'm withdrawing my order. You can exit your house now. Daiki's injured. Visit him when you have time." They both knew that what the redhead meant was '_Come to school now'._

"Aomine-kun is... injured?" The bluenette asked, shock and worry lacing his words.

"Yes." Came the curt reply.

The redhead narrowed his eyes. He was feeling jealous. _Jealous. Him. Akashi Seijuurou. _The redhead was snapped out of his thoughts by his angel on the other side of the line.

"So, Akashi-kun, is it alright for me to come to school now?" The teal-haired teen asked, uncertainly.

"Yes, it is." The captain answered, giving permission.

"Alright. Then, bye, Akashi-kun."

"Bye. And, Tetsuya?'

"Yes, Akashi-kun?"

"Take care." Came the command. However, the redhead knew that it was a soft plea of his for his teal-haired teen to stay safe.

The said teen didn't know, though.

"Yes. Thank you, Akashi-kun." The bluenette said softly, a small smile gracing his features.

"Well then, I'm hanging up." Came the confident tone once again, before only the dial-tone was heard.

The teal-haired teen changed into a white button-up shirt paired with black slacks. He put his cell into his basketball bag, slung it over his shoulder, grabbed his apartment keys, and finally headed out. The fresh air did wonders to him, as he completely had lack of fresh air in his apartment.

Walking to the nearest bus stop, he stood in line. After a good ten minutes, the bus headed to his school stopped, and the teal-haired teen walked in.

* * *

A/N: Whoa, finally done. **Help!** I'm running out of ideas to keep the story interesting T-T Read, and maybe review? :)

Ahh, yes, I'm still taking votes :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer_: _**Sadly, I don't own Kuroko no Basuke, nor any characters associated with it. I don't make money from the writing/publishing of this fanfic ;)

Alright, I would like to say thank you to the continued support! ;D Special thanks to all the reviewers! I'm so sorry that I'm kinda late publishing this chapter :o

Anyway, let's get to business!

**Warning: **This fanfic contains boy to boy love, so if you can't take it, or you're not of the legal age for this rating (16+), don't read this, yeah? :D It's a special no-no to angst haters! :o God, I'll probably lose lots of readers just by saying this, but.. It'll turn somehow angsty from now on. However, I'm sure some of you noticed, I'll always slip in at least one touch/hug/kiss/lemon in one chap ;) Keeps things hot XD Besides, competition keeps things alive ;D But, of course, angst always has good endings, so hold your horses before leaving! ;D

***Mm-hrm*** YAYY! Fourth chap~

'...' Thoughts

"..." Dialogue

* * *

_Walking to the nearest bus stop, he stood in line. After a good ten minutes, the bus headed to his school stopped, and the teal-haired teen walked in._

* * *

"Ao..mine-kun.. Is… he… fine?" The teal-haired teen asked his captain, slightly out of breath. He had run all the way from the bus stop, wanting to meet the redhead. It was raining heavily outside, and the bluenette had managed to slip and fall into a puddle of water. The redhead already had a towel in his left hand, while his right hand was fiddling with his phone. Tossing the towel to the bluenette without even missing a beat, the redhead noted that they were now standing outside the computer lab.

The redhead slipped his phone back to his pocket. Eyes hardened, before the redhead said that the ace was alright. The ace just had overexertion of muscles, that's all. He was fine. Everything was fine. Well, except for the fact that his Tetsuya was so… _concerned _about the ace. Lips that were previously smirking thinned, set into a straight line. The redhead lowered his head so that bangs concealed his eyes.

Two other teens passed by, shooting glances at the redhead and completely unaware of the bluenette.

Kuroko waited, until the two teens were completely out of earshot.

"Akashi-kun.. Then.. Why did you call me out?" The teal-haired teen questioned, knowing very well that his red-haired captain knew that Aomine-kun's injuries weren't too serious.

"…I have my own reasons, Tetsuya.." The redhead answered, with in a soft and kind tone.

"I.. see, Akashi-kun." The teal-haired teen replied, cerulean orbs staring down at his feet.

A smile graced the redhead's face, before the teal-haired teen asked another question.

"Then, Akashi-kun, am I allowed to return to school?"

"You doubt what I said, Tetsuya?" The redhead asked, smirking.

"No, Akashi-kun.. It's just that… I just wanted to make sure." The bluenette explained.

"Yes, you are. You're allowed to exit your house and come to school once again. But, under one condition." The redhead stated, reaching out.

Questioning blue orbs lifted, before widening.

"You have to take good care of yourself from now on." The redhead said, smiling. His hand was gently caressing the bluenette's face.

The moment was recorded into Kuroko's mind, and the teal-haired teen wanted to ask the question that was haunting him until now.

However, before the bluenette could open his mouth, both of the shortest players were interrupted.

"_Er-hem.. _Akashi, practice's over." One hand went up, readjusting glasses.

The pale hand dropped down, the foreign voice effectively stopping everything.

The greenhead was soaking wet, even if he was holding an umbrella in his left hand.

"Hm, I see, Shintarou." Mismatched orbs glinted dangerously.

A teal head looked down, eyes wide and cheeks coloured.

"How's Aomine?" Came the voice again.

"Daiki's fine. Practice'll go on like normal tomorrow."

"EHhh.. Really? Hmmmm…" Another voice added in, actually wishing that practice wouldn't go on, as the owner was lazy.

Heads turned.

A giant teen was standing nearby, completely drenched.

"Atsushi." The redhead said, eyes glinting.

"Hello, Murasakibara-kun." The teal-haired teen said, having found back his voice. He started passing his towel around so that everyone could dry off.

"Murasakibara." The green-eyed teen acknowledged.

"Hey.." The giant replied, a half-smile on his lips.

"Where's Ryouta?" The redhead asked, directing his question at the greenhead.

Two pairs of eyes watched the captain and the vice-captain. Violet eyes already knew, but teal eyes wanted to know. It was rare to see the blonde missing out on the action. Though the bluenette didn't know that the blonde was the one who _spurred _the action in the first place.

"I don't know." The greenhead answered solemnly.

"Kise-chin said he was going to visit Mine-chin." The giant interjected, answering the redhead's question.

"I see. "

They had started walking. When no one made a move to say anything more, the giant took it as a sign of him being able to go back home and escape from everyone.

"Then, Aka-chin, Kuro-chin, Mido-chin, I'm heading back home." The giant center said, making a move to leave.

The redhead nodded, giving his consent. Kuroko nodded and waved. The greenhead cleared his throat.

"Bye, Murasakibara-kun."

"Bye, Atsushi." A charming voice said, _right next _to Kuroko's ear.

A mouth was left opened but no words came out. The owner of that mouth stared at the two teens, one just a few centimetres taller than the other. The greenhead couldn't bring himself to say bye to the purple-haired teen.

Cerulean orbs widened in shock, and the teal-haired teen stopped abruptly. The redhead stopped as well, chest barely grazing the back of his Tetsuya. The teal-haired teen swallowed, and he felt something warm brushing his back. However, the warmth didn't disappear. In fact, he felt the heat moving, and it finally dawned on him that the unidentified object was his captain's chest. Warm breaths caressed his head, making his hair flutter every few seconds. He…he was leaning against his red-haired captain's chest. The teal-haired teen panicked. A soft blush appeared after that. It spread, fanning across his pale cheeks.

Glancing at the teal-haired teen, Murasakibara felt _something._ But what, he didn't know. He ruffled the teen's hair, thinking of his own problems. Teal bangs once again concealed eyes.

Meanwhile, green eyes were watching everything. Something was happening. The greenhead didn't know how to describe it, so he just stood there, waiting for more movement.

The redhead looked down, and heterochromatic eyes widened. He could see some hints of red outlining the bluenette's ears. His Tetsuya was _blushing. _Eyes softened and a heartbeat intensified. The redhead stepped back, not wanting the bluenette to feel his erroneous heartbeat. The giant center walked off, and the only ones left were Akashi and Kuroko, (Well, it seems some particular redheads and bluenettes forget about greenheads easily) standing one pace apart from each other.

And that was when it happened.

"Tetsuya.." The redhead trailed off, bringing one hand up to turn his bluenette around.

Green eyes just stared silently, while a taped hand blocked the redhead's hand.

In a flash, piercing heterochromatic eyes glared at green orbs, while teal eyes spun around at the sudden activity.

Green eyes widened in shock, finally realizing what he was doing. To the _redhead. _Inner Midorima screamed like a girl, and outer Midorima let go immediately. Mismatched orbs narrowed, staring at green orbs. 'Does Shintarou like Tetsuya as well?' The redhead thought to himself.

"Sorry, Akashi." The greenhead said, not looking the least sorry, his own eyes also boring holes into the redhead's face.

"Hn." The redhead replied, the patented look coming at full force.

The competition was all-out now.

'_I never lose_.' The redhead smirked.

'_I won't give him to anyone else!_' The greenhead thought.

The battle of wills carried on, until the greenhead's eyes transformed into becoming sad.

'_Fighting won't do any good…_' The greenhead told himself, glancing at the bluenette.

Teal eyes were confused, and at the same time, terrified of what the redhead would do to the green-haired teen.

"I'll take my leave."

With that, the greenhead left, taking large steps.

The silence dragged on for a while, as the bluenette waited for the redhead to explain, before he realized that he wouldn't get an answer if he didn't ask. And so he did.

"Akashi-kun, what happened just now?"

"Nothing..." The redhead answered quietly.

Changing the topic, the redhead asked the bluenette.

"Do you want to go visit Daiki together?"

"Yes, alright, Akashi-kun." The bluenette said, with a sullen expression on his face.

* * *

The redhead slid the partition open, entering in one smooth stride. The bluenette tagged along more timidly. It had took them fifteen minutes to reach the infirmary because the teal-haired teen had other thoughts, and the redhead had his own thoughts, too.

Eyes widened at the sight of the ace on the bed.

The ace was wrapped up in bandages from the waist down. Next to him were three other humans, one dry blonde, one a once again soaking green-haired teen, and one an extremely tall and once again wet giant. All four had slightly puffy eyes.

A red eyebrow arched up, and the three members took it as a question of why they were still here.

"I just wanted to visit..."

"I decided not to go back home."

"I wanted to stay. N-Not that I'm particularly worried or anything.."

The ace just grinned. "Tetsu, you're here." He was happy, seeing the bluenette in school. Just then, the school bell chimed marking the end of school, as if reminding the ace of the short time left. '_Time's flying when I don't want it to_.'

Green orbs just looked down, hearing the chime that was so important now.' _Another day's over.._' The greenhead thought.

A pained smile crossed a handsome face, before the owner sighed softly after the chime sounded. '_Everything would be so different soon.._'

Violet eyes were staring out the window when the bell chimed. The look became more faraway when the lazy teen realized that the person who was so important to him was leaving soon. Yes, _he _would leave everyone soon.

The redhead acknowledged the chime, ticking off another day on his mind. It was close now. He knew that his world would be shattered soon.

Everyone was treating the chime as some kind of soul-shattering sound. The thoughts of the five members drifted off to what happened in the same ward that they were currently in.

-Flashback-

"…We have to act normal in front of him." The redhead had said, regarding the five other members.

Everyone was quiet. Even Kise and Momoi.

It would ruin their world. They all knew that. But it was for the sake of _him_. It pained everyone there to do so, but it had to be done. It was for the best. All of them nodded slowly.

"Good. School will mark our days left together playing basketball and being happy. Get everything done before… _It _happens. Spend the time wisely and do what you've all pent up in your hearts."

With that, the pink-haired girl burst out crying and ran out of the room, hair flying and sobs echoing. The blonde followed slowly after, losing all of his cheerfulness. The green-haired teen had wandered out of the room aimlessly after that, holding his lucky item for the day. The giant center left as well, not bothering to bring his snacks along. The ace couldn't do anything, except turning around on the bed and letting his tears flow freely, his back facing the red-haired captain. Moments passed before the redhead left as well, closing the partition softly behind him.

The heavens opened up and decided to weep. Rain splattered onto the sidewalk, messing up the daily lives of normal humans, but it didn't matter anymore. The five teens' lives were already messed up.

They had all cried then.

One was running along the corridors, as fast as she could. She was crying quietly, not wanting to let everyone hear her, trapping her heart inside herself, tears never-ending. She wished that the day would never come, the day when _he_ would leave. Tears streamed down her face and blinded her eyes. Running down the stairs, the girl wanted nothing more than to run away from everything about _him_ leaving. But her path was obstructed by something small; insignificant, and she tripped. Landing in a heap on the ground, she took everything up upon herself, finally letting out a pained sob. She realized it. It was raining. She can't run away anymore. Her heart hurt. She crawled on all fours to a quiet corner and sat there, and everything finally overflowed. She cried her heart out.

Another was walking quietly, still pondering the information that he had heard. The person he likes is… No, he couldn't even bring himself to think about it. The blonde walked aimlessly, turning into a corner. That was when he saw some inviting chairs shrouded in shadows. Feeling tears pricking the sides of his eyes, he walked to the chairs and sat down. The blonde still remembered. He had sat here before, together with _him. _The happy times they shared together were countless. It was then that he remembered. The chairs were near a fire escape staircase. The blonde heard a loud, heart-wrenching sob. That was when he lost it. Biting his lip, he finally let the tears stream out, adding to the noise of Momoi's cries with his own hitched sobs and hiccups. Staring out the windows, the blonde finally realized it. It was raining. The blonde weeped silently, before he too was spilling every ounce of his heart out.

It was quiet except for the sound of heavy rain pattering on the sidewalks. He couldn't hear anything. All he could hear was the sound of rain. Heavy rain. The water was pulled by the forces of gravity, and it felt like the air was pushing down on him. His glasses were fogged up, but the rainwater would wash it away, before the cycle was repeated again. The rain was cooling, and yet the greenhead's mind was in chaos. Overheat. _He _was leaving. Possibly forever. And _he_ would be leaving the greenhead behind. It would be… like losing someone precious. The greenhead would never admit it, but.. _he_ was precious to him. That was when he realized it. He was at his destination. Outside the gates. '_So, it's finally time,huh.'_ The glasses irked him. It irked him that he couldn't see his beloved without glasses. And so he removed them. The greenhead stared up at the sky. It was a dark colour. The rain fell on his face, and it _hurt_. His heart hurt. He let the tears flow freely after that, spilling his heart out to the rain. Then a blue blur whizzed past him and into the building. It was Kuroko. Green eyes widened, before spilling more tears.

Lazy violet eyes didn't look so lazy anymore. They had emptiness to them. They were completely empty, and not even laziness was shown. Nestled in one large hand was a round ball. A basketball. One without ridges. It used to belong to _him. He_ had practiced until the ball lost its friction, and had later put it in Teiko's basketball court. Other members had sneered at the useless ball, but the giant knew better. The purple-haired teen had took the ball into his custody, and would stare at it every day while eating. The giant looked up at the sky, letting the rainwater pound onto his face. Snacks. Sharing snacks with _him_ was always fun, not to mention they got to stand close together. Walking and walking, the giant finally reached the outdoor basketball court. In a flourish he started playing, alone. The rain and the frictionless ball didn't go well together. The ball slipped from his grasp, and before he knew it, it was falling, onto the ground, away from him. He finally realized it. It was over. He had used something precious in a bad environment, and now he was going to pay. The ball slid under rows and rows of cars, and the giant let himself fall to the ground, looking at the sky. Rainwater pounded onto him, but it didn't matter. One hand was used to cover his eyes, and two little streams were seen flowing down his cheeks, with a tightly bit lip. '_Why?! Why does he have to leave?!' _

It hurt. His head hurt. His back hurt. His legs hurt. There was a dull throbbing in his head, but most of all, it hurt there. His chest. It was almost too much for him to take. The news were devastating, and he understood that it had to be even harder on Akashi; the redhead had to tell it to them. The ace thought of all the happy times he had with _him. _Playing basketball together. Eating together. Laughing together. Just _being _together. It sounded so simple, and yet he couldn't stop the tears from flowing. A rivulet ran down his face, and the ace turned his body away from the redhead. He had tried to hold it in, until he heard a loud wail, and an equally loud sob. Eyes widened, and tears freefalled, blinding his vision. He loved _him. _It was then that he heard the partition closing. With that, he cried into the pillows, with occasional curses. However, with every curse came a burst of emotions that overcame him, and in no time, his eyes were swollen and puffy. He pitied himself, crying like a girl over _him. _That was when it hit him. It was raining. '_I wonder how much time I still have with him_…'

He was sad. He knew it. _He _was leaving. And they only had five months, to either cut ties, or strengthen bonds. It would be painful. Heterochromatic orbs stared down, at the tiled flooring. Sounds of sobbing, crying and muffled sounds could be heard. That was how much of a big influence _he _was. Lips curved into a smile of disbelief, before gravity worked its magic and pulled water down cheeks. It only lasted for a short while, before features hardened, and tears were forced to stop. The redhead walked away.

It was then that they all realized everything. They _love _him. All would try to be the best for _him, _but only one would succeed.

-End of flashback-

The teal-haired teen was keeping quiet, wondering what was wrong with his friends. All of them had faraway looks on their faces when the bell chimed.

* * *

**A/N**: Lol XD I feel so mean, ending everything here :O Forgive me, everyone.. How was it? Does this style of writing suit me better? ;D Or do you prefer WAFF and fluff? ;D Tell me :D

**Extra A/N** (Lol XD): The voting's still going on! ;D I'm sure all of you should know by now that the rest of the GoM will be involved in courting _him, _but the main pairing's still the same, and the pair of love rivals & side pairing with the most votes will get extra privileges ;D (As in, every character will have equal love scenes, but the main pairing, love rivals and side pairing will have more ;D)

Yay, till next week! See ya, peeps! *Wait, I've noticed that I've completely left out Midorima from my last three chaps, and I feel bad.. /.\ So he's getting more airing time! :DD


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroko no Basuke and any characters associated with it in any way, nor do I make any profit from the writing/ publishing of this fanfic.

**Warning: **DUH! XD Yaoi! Awesome and epic yaoi! :'D

***Er-hem* The real warning: **Ignore the previous warning, it's just some illegible rant of mine XD _Anyway, _this fanfic contains boy to boy love, so if you can't take it, or if you're under the legal age to read this, click the back button now :) Though why don't you give it a try? Who knows? XD You might end up as a fujoshi or a fudanshi and start writing your own yaoi fanfics :D When you do so, be sure to put my name in the credits (LOL XD).

**Important note: **This fanfic somehow strayed from it's original path of a fairytale-like story that ends up with both main characters ending up happily ever after, and is now continuing on a path full of tearjerker angst and unavoidable tragedies D:

_(Oh God I feel so mean. I hope I don't lose readers because of this T_T) _

**_Let the angsty chapter begin._**

'...' Thoughts

"..." Dialogue

* * *

"Well, it's time to leave school. Daiki, can you walk?" The redhead asked, breaking the silence around the room.

After a moment of silence, the ace finally answered, sniffing. He was having trouble with keeping his feelings in check.

"Yeah, I can." The dark-haired teen answered.

"Okay, good." Came the reply.

"Neh, can I accompany you, Aominecchi?" The blonde asked. He tried to sound cheerful, like usual, but his face and the tone of his voice betrayed him. It was obvious that the model was feeling down.

"No, it's okay, Kise. I can walk back home by myself.

"Yes, Aominecchi." Golden eyes stared down, disappointed.

In the meantime, baby blue eyes were staring. The bluenette's eyes went from the silent ace to the quiet blonde, the shooter, the center, and finally the redhead. There was something wrong. Something was really, **really** wrong.

* * *

The redhead thought that keeping everything away from the bluenette was the best. Every week, the redhead would call those two people who have become so important in his life now. **Everything **evolved around those two people now. Why? Because those two beings hold the future of his love. The possible devastating news, or the possible happy news. It had become like a win-all or lose-all game. That was why the redhead developed his winners-take-all mentality. Because of that one person who holds such great meaning in his life.

He's always right, right? He's absolute. He's never lost before. But somehow, this was the redhead's first time ever that he felt he was playing a losing game from the start. His chances of losing? A very high percentage of ninety-eight percent. His chances of winning? A mere two percent. So what would he do if he lost? He didn't know anymore. Maybe he would follow his love. Maybe he wouldn't even get the chance to follow his love. Maybe he'd leave first? Who knows?

His eyes hurt. A lot. From crying too much. The pressure was too much.

'Ahh.. Why did I fall for him? _Why_? Why did I let my guard down around him? If I hadn't done so, I might not even be in this position now.' The redhead thought, berating himself.

'Whatever. When things are done, they're done. There's no going back. Now all I can do is to wait.'

The redhead recounted the time when the greenhead had initiated war with him. That was a few weeks ago, but time was flying past quickly.

The first one to ever initiate war with him was Midorima. As expected from the Vice-Captain. No one else _ever _initiated war with him. But for the greenhead to do so proved that his bluenette was important to other people as well. The redhead was sure that the rest of the Generation of Miracles would do the same as the greenhead.

Red brows scrunched up when the teen thought about a specific bluenette. All the signs were there. His Tetsuya was getting weaker and weaker, day by day. Now all he needed was confirmation. He wanted to prove that the bluenette was fine with the confirmation, but what if it was the opposite? The report would either bring disastrous results, or the opposite. The redhead just hoped it was the latter.

Deciding to coop up his feelings, the redhead took caution in avoiding the bluenette. But one day, like what the greenhead would call it, _fate _made them meet. Just like last time. Outside the computer labs.

* * *

After a particularly cheerful basketball practice, just like how they were last time, the redhead wandered around aimlessly. The cheerfulness was all an act. Today was Tetsuya's first day in school, after a period of holidays. The bluenette hadn't been feeling well again.

Heterochromatic eyes widened when the redhead heard Tetsuya's voice calling him. Deciding that he couldn't escape, the redhead steeled himself, before turning around.

"Akashi-kun.."

"Yes, Tetsuya." The redhead answered, with downcast eyes. He could feel his heart being gripped and squeezed.

"Akashi-kun.. Why do I feel like we're drifting apart? Everything seems quieter than usual nowadays." _You are so quiet nowadays._

The bluenette was met with silence.

"Are we still a team? Everyone's so distant." _You are so distant._

"…"

"A-Akashi-kun, please tell me." The teal-haired teen pleaded, tears stinging his eyes. The bluenette had missed school for quite a while due to fever, but he knew there was something wrong with the members of the GoM. It was obvious, the changes in their attitudes. The bluenette could sense it when they visited him. They never came in a group, each arriving separately. They never talked about school or the rest of the members in front of him. The smiles that Aomine wore were fake and strained. Momoi never visited anymore. That's why the bluenette had shown more emotions today; he was glad that they were all behaving like normal. He was glad that they were all still talking. He was glad that the redhead still teased him. He was glad that the giant was still the lazy person he was. He was glad that Midorima-kun was still the normal Midorima-kun. He was glad that Aomine-kun was cheerful, like how he was last time. And he was glad that Kise and Momoi were still bubbly and loud.

"Akashi-kun, why're you avoiding me? Please answer me, Akashi-kun.." The bluenette asked, his blue eyes brimming with unshed tears.

"I'm not, Tetsuya. I'm not avoiding you." His captain replied, face twisting into a distorted and sad smile.

"You are.. You are…" The bluenette kept on repeating those words, the tears finally streaming down his face. His whole body was shaking and racked with sobs.

Seeing his love like this, the redhead felt his eyes moisten as well. It hurt him. His heart felt like it was being squeezed with a vice now. The head full of red hair turned to face somewhere else.

"Maybe I am.." The redhead said, a sad smile appearing again.

Blue orbs widened in shock. More importantly, there was disbelief in the bluenette's eyes. Now he regretted it. He regretted asking his beloved captain that question. Regretted accusing his captain.

"Why?... Why.." The bluenette sobbed, his heart being squeezed to an inch of his life. It was reaching the point where he couldn't tolerate the pain anymore.

_Numbness._

The pain was so intense, he felt numb. His whole body was numb. The bluenette slumped down onto the ground, his lithe frame shaking, one hand covering his mouth, trying to stop the sobs, and the other one clutching at his uniform, right above his heart.

"I'm sorry.." The redhead said, gently.

It was so gentle, and yet .. It felt so distant to the bluenette. He realized that he didn't like it. Not at all. He preferred the redhead smirking, teasing and showering him with his typical 'tough love'; he wanted the redhead to talk to him, to show him that he was acknowledged; he wanted the redhead to look at him, not avert his eyes the whole time; and, most of all.. He wanted to know if the redhead was still friends with him. Was everything already too late? Was this already the extent of their relationship? Will it just end here? Thoughts swirled around in the bluenette's mind, and everything just made him sob harder. His usually stoic expression was gone; In its place was a heart-wrenching face, with the beautiful baby-blue orbs squeezed shut, the face tear-streaked, and breaths coming out in forced puffs.

It finally clicked into place. The strange feeling that he felt in basketball practice was real. He had, at first, thought of it as paranoia, but now he finally understood. Aomine-kun's lack of passion towards basketball was what he'd felt; Kise-kun's hesitant actions were on purpose; Murasakibara-kun's quieter than usual attitude was true; Midorima-kun's avoiding of the rest of the GoM was real, and Akashi-kun's courteous hostility was really present. It felt...

The teal-haired teen couldn't put words to it. No matter, everything was too late now.

The bluenette had just asked him a question. The redhead knew that he was destroying his Tetsuya by apologizing, instead of explaining. But telling the real reason wouldn't do the teal-haired teen any good. It was unprofessional of the redhead, but.. It had to be done. Keeping the truth away from Tetsuya was the best for now.

After a long period of time, after both teens had calmed down, the bluenette picked himself up again.

"I.. see, Akashi-kun." _So he was actually toying with my heart and my feelings before this_. Cerulean orbs stared down, creating more tears, teeth wearing down a plump lower lip.

The two teens were so quiet that if anyone dropped a pin, the sound would resonate through the halls.

That was when a muted buzzing could be heard.

Clearing his throat, the redhead started walking, flipping his phone open on the way. "Tetsuya, don't think too much about it. It wasn't as if we had a special relationship or anything."

With that, the redhead walked away, leaving the bluenette alone.

What the bluenette didn't see was that a stray tear made itself known on the redhead's face.

Everything felt like it ended there. Everything felt overdue; expired. It felt truly over between them.

Tears streamed down, and the owner of them smiled. That hurt. Those last words hurt.

* * *

A green-haired teen was walking down the corridor. Everything was so jumbled up now. The vice-captain had a feeling that problems were arising in the Teiko basketball team, and the redhead was shouldering the burden himself. The bespectacled teen could do nothing. He had his own problems too, and it's hard on him as well. The greenhead decided to just walk around and discover for himself all the sad and happy things that could be hiding in every corner. He was aimless, just following the flow, until a fork in his road appeared.

Left or right?

Left to the labs, right to the library.

Left had always been his lucky side, so he picked left. Leave it to the greenhead to be conscious of his luck; he could still think about his luck when wandering around aimlessly.

Little did he know that if he had chosen the right, he would see a blonde weeping silently.

'The labs..'

The green-haired teen let his mind wander, as his body did the same. It was where he had met the redhead in their first year as middle-schoolers. Being in the same class, both were smartasses. One was number one in everything, and the other was number two in everything. It was also where his parents had accused him of always being a failure, and the rest of the Generation of Miracles had all defended him. His parents, being grownups as they were, just sneered at the four foolish teens; one girl and three other guys; Kuroko not in the team yet, and Haizaki being somewhere else. And that was where he had initiated war with Akashi.

* * *

'So, this is it, huh? They've finally realized that I'm pathetic and of no value, and now they hate me.' The teal-haired teen smiled to himself, crying all the while. He was sympathizing and sneering at himself for being so weak, reprimanding himself for developing feelings for the redhead. And now the redhead didn't want him anymore.

That was when a green-haired teen walked by. His lucky item for the day, a handkerchief, was held in his left hand.

Green eyes widened in shock.

* * *

"Yes, Akashi Seijuurou here." The redhead answered, his voice cracking, due to the pent-up feelings in his heart and the tears prickling the corners of his eyes.

"Akashi-kun.." The redhead was greeted with a solemn voice.

Heterochromatic eyes widened when the redhead recognized the voice.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm so sorry, I had to do this because of.. Well, you'll see.. AND OH. THE ANGST. THE ANGST. Arghhh. (I feel like the meanest writer ever.)

There was a part where I couldn't find words to describe Kuroko's feelings. You know, the part where he was like, 'It felt...'

Seriously, what do you think I should put there?

**EXTRA BABBLING A/N: **OMG I WATCHED THE NEWEST OVA, EPI 22.5, AND ARGH ASDFGHJKL I FELL IN LOVE WITH AKASHI-KUN ALL OVER AGAIN :'D

Seriously, I cried upon getting the chance to even _look _at him :'D

Anyways, see ya later, peeps ;)


End file.
